


surprise

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard comes into Bård's house in search for his phone charger but instead finds a pleasant surprise along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't even know why I wrote this. There isn't even a plot or anything

"Hey Bård, I need my phone charger back!" Vegard shouted as he crossed over the threshold. Vegard's phone has died while making an important email to one of the big producers of TV Norge and he had to answer them by tonight or else they wouldn't get a new contract. 

But to his luck, when he was looking for his charger at his apartment he found out that it was missing. His only conclusion to its whereabouts were at his brother's place. 

He rode over on his bike to Bård's house and used his key for it to get in. Since they've been basically living in each others homes it was only necessary that they each had a copy of the others house key for emergencies. 

"Bård" he called again when he heard no answer.

His eyes scanned the floor, listening if his brother was even home. But Vegard could recognize some creaky floors from upstairs.

"Bård I'm gonna get my charger okay, I'm coming in now." He called out.

Vegard easily stepped into the drafty house and closed the wooden door carefully behind him, then he roamed about the first floor in search for it.

Vegard hummed quietly to himself going through his brother's stacks of papers on the kitchen table. Nope, not there.

He stepped into the living room as well as the dining area but still no sign of it.

'I bet it's in his room' He figured. As he traveled up the staircase he heard some odd grunting sounds somewhere. 

Vegard stopped at the top of the stairs and hesitated going any further. Was Bård alright, is he in pain? Or is it something else.

Vegard contemplated on finding out. What if his brother is...doing things, that would be super awkward. 

The muffled groaning became a bit louder and shook a little as if Bård was straining.

He couldn't just leave his brother, he had to make sure he was alright.

He crept through the dark narrow hallway in complete silence. As he walked further and further in the sounds became clearer.

Bård was moaning. Vegards forehead wrinkled as his ears perked up to the new sound.

What in the bloody hell was Bård doing? He heard sharp ragged breathing and even some wimpering

He was coming to the source of the sound in Bård's bedroom. The white door was tightly sealed which made everything unclear.

Vegards hand wrapped around the door knob and he contemplated on opening it.

He brought his ear up to the door to better hearing.

"Ve-Vegard" he heard.

Vegards eyes widened and panic rose through him; Bård needed his help, he was calling out to him. 

He quickly busted into the room in full adrenaline but then quickly backed away at what was really happening.

He gasped when he walked in on Bård laid out on the bed naked fingering himself.

Bård shrieked and he closed his legs in a shameful attempt to cover himself up.

"I-I uh, I thought you were in trouble. Uh, sorry." Vegard shuddered and looked away.

Bård slowly pulled his fingers out still in shock and sat up with a pillow covering his hard erection.

The golden boy blushed furiously and tensed up, also avoiding eye contact.

"I uh, don't need help." His voice was small and cracked as if he were about to cry in his humility.

Vegard awkwardly swayed side to side and stared at the floor. "I came to get my charger but I heard um, things. And then my name." Vegard swiftly stole a glance at his naked brother in the side of his eye.

Inside, Vegard was jumping up and down in excitement. He couldn't believe that his own brother was touching himself at the thought of him. At least now he knew he wasn't the only one.

"Oh uh, I think it's in my office...by my suitcase."Bård answered.

They stood around in painful silence until Vegard turned towards the door and walked out of the room.

After his brother gave him some privacy to wallow in self pity Bård jumped into his sweat pants and t-shirt. 

He sat back down at the edge of the bed and wrung his hands together. He was so totally fucked now, his brother fought him red handed. How many times has he done this and now when he decided to let out all the sounds he wanted to make, Vegard walks in on him.

He rubbed his eyes with the Palm of his hand until he saw white spots and bit his cheek.

What should he say, Vegard said he heard him say his voice. There was no excuse he could make, Bård was screwed over.

Within half the amount of time the big bang took place, Vegard reappeared with the cord in hand.

"Um, thanks. I guess I'll see you at work." Vegard was still avoiding eye contact.

Bård's eyes got slightly watery and he was able to taste blood in his mouth. This can't be happening to him.

He was so painfully hard for his own brother and he couldn't even face him.

Bård hung his head in his hands and sobbed silently.

What a pathetic loser, he is so fucked up. Why should he be doing this; Vegard is an amazing brother, why would he risk losing his best friend.

"I hate myself." He whispered shakily. 

Then he heard the charger fall to the floor and felt a warm hand around his back bringing him closer to the even warmer body.

Bård gripped onto his brother's shirt in front of him and cried into the fabric.

Vegard stroked his other hand through his hair and hushed him.

"Don't say that Bård. You don't hate yourself." Vegard murmured. He didn't know what to do in this situation, but he hated to see his little brother cry so he wanted to try his best to reassure him.

"But I do, Vegard! I hate myself I'm a sick person. I need to be put away for this. I'm not normal." Bard muffled into into the damp shirt.

Vegard reached down to cup Bård's chin and gently brought it up to meet his calming brown eyes.

"No Bård, you're not sick. Because it's okay to feel this way, I feel this way." Vegard blushed.

Bård's eyes widened and he gasped. "What?"

"I know, how could I be so fucked up to hide this from you. But I think it's time to confess my feelings too." Vegard spoke gently and wiped a tear from his brother's cheek with his thumb.

Bård's blue eyes lit up and huffed a relieved laugh.

Vegard smiled back thoughtfully and released Bård's chin.

Bård stood up suddenly and gripped onto his brother's arms, faces inches apart.

"You don't know how relieved I am right now, I thought I was the only one." Bård giggled.

Vegard smiled at Bård's lips and without hesitation closed the distance.

Their lips connected with a surprised gasp leaving Bårds mouth.

Vegard kissed the paralyzed boy's boy's lips for a few seconds which left his head spinning.

Then he parted away and looked into Bård's glassy blue orbs. "I've always wanted to do that." He breathed.

Bård stared dumbfounded at him with his mouth hung open.

Vegard studied his face and when he realized Bård wasn't talking his smile slowly faded away.

"Well say something, goddamn it." Vegard panicked. 

Bård started to blink again and licked his tingly lips. "I-wow." Bård croaked.

"Is that all you can say, is wow?" Vegard questioned with doubt in his own decision. Maybe Bård wasn't ready for such bold move from his older brother.

Just then in mid thought Bård's teeth clashed against his in a hungry kiss with arms wrapping around him.

Vegard quickly recovered and rested his hands on his brother's hips. Bård muffled a moan by his brother's intruding tongue lapping his own.

Bård was last speechless by his brother's actions and he was pretty sure that the same went for Vegard.

He felt himself backing up against the bed, the whole time not leaving their hands off each other, scared that they would lose this moment if they did.

Vegard savored every sound his brother made, every movement driving him wild.

Vegard fitted against his brother's evident erection and they both groaned into one another's mouths.

"Vegard" Bård moaned again. Vegards heart skipped a beat and a wave of heat rushed rushed right to the middle of his legs.

"Hmm?" He groaned and thruster harder against his brother's thigh.

"Vegard." Bård repeated as his hands found his brother's zipper and tugged at it.

"Take it off." He ordered.

Vegard reluctantly pulled away from his brother's body and gave a chaste kiss before removing his shirt and threw it to the floor.

Bård watched with wide eyes at his brother's broad shoulders and hairy chest. Then he watched the show his brother put on as his hips wiggled out of his tight pants.

Bård lightly touched himself through his sweatpants and then only realized that he was still wearing clothes.

Vegard helped him peel them away and his hard erection sprang free with precum glistening down the slit of it.

Bård gasped at the touch of Vegards rough hands gripping him and clawed his hands over his brother's chest.

"I want all of you" Vegard said, dipping his head down on his brother's lips again. Bård moaned loudly at his comment and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I need all of you." Vegard said again once he broke away. Bård looked into his brother's lustful eyes and wrapped his legs around his waist as well.

"Then use me." Bård dared. Vegard sank his head into his neck and sucked hard on his pulse.

Bård roles his head back and whimpered. Vegard dug one hand into his hip and rutted his own clothed bulge into his brother's mass. 

Vegard licked over the throbbing skin and kissed it lightly, then went back to Bård's face. "Do you have any lube?" He breathed, knitting Bård's lower lip between his teeth.

It took a moment for Bård to find words before he answered. "Oh yeah top drawer, under the phone book."

Vegard huffed a laugh, "Really, the phone book?" Bård blushed and chuckled as well. "I gotta hide it somehow."

Vegard kissed him a few more times on the lips before unlatched himself from Bård's arms which resulted in the younger one letting out a disappointed sigh.

But soon his brother was back between his spread legs, but this time without any boxers on. the darker man squeezed the goop onto his hands before laying it down on the ground.

Vegard sniffed the lubricant on his fingers with a surprised look on his face. "Is this flavored?"

Bård blushed shyly, "Yeah it's strawberry. Cause you like strawberries." 

Vegard chuckled to himself and blushed at the thought of Bård remembering little things he likes, even if it's flavored lube.

"Oh Bård, only you." He chuckled into his brother's lips. With the lube on Vegards hands he soon stoked his own cock until it became slick enough for him to glide his hand easily over it, momentarily squeezing it to let out some tension between his legs.

Bård watched his brother touch himself in the most hottest way possible with his eyes fluttered shut and his tongue licking his own bitten lips and almost past out by the need to come. 

He spread his legs further and positioned his ass out for his brother's liking. 

If Vegard wasn't so sexually frustrated by his own brother he probably would have second guessed himself. But it was too late now, he was almost ready to enter him.

Vegard gripped Bård's thighs and spread them even further above his shoulders before gripping his waist and set Bård down onto his aching cock at last.

Bård let out a high whine when he felt the wet flesh touch his skin and he wrapped his own hands around his cock.

Vegard slowly inched his way in rocking in and out, setting a pace. Then with a low grunt he pulled out and slammed back even further inside of Bård.

"Oh my god, Bård. You feel so wonderful." Vegard moaned. Bård bucked his hips at the sensation of being filled with a real cock compared to what he was used to.

"I see you're used to this situation, huh." Vegard huffed between thrusts.

Bård blushed, "well I'm a very bored guy sometimes."

"I can see that, Bård." He smiled cheekily at his own joke.

Despite their position Bård rolled his eyes at Vegards lame joke but smiled anyway because he wouldn't have this any other way.

Just then his brother found a good spot inside him causing him to moan loudly.

"Yes that, do it again." Bård encouraged.

Vegard thrusted in the same spot deeper and watched as Bård fell apart under him. His back arched and pressed down on Vegards cock paperwork eyes slipped shut while his moaning increased.

Bård's hands were now gripping onto Vegards back as he thruster more and more erratically into Bård's ass.

"Ve-Vegard" Bård's voice hitched.

Vegard thoughts went back to that same way Bård said his name just a while before, well, this happened.

Vegard let out a groan with a cock threatening to edge any moment.

"I can't hold it, I need to-to" Bård chocked. Vegard gripped onto Bård's cock once more giving a few final tugs.

The blond man's erection gave way as he spilled all over their chests and he breathed rapidly.

Then Vegard followed right after, drilling his movements until he was finally spend.

Vegard pulled out slowly and collapsed on his brother's side. They held onto eachother tightly tangling their legs together in a shared cocoon.

Vegard kissed Bård's chest lovingly and then placed another kiss up his neck and then further up still until he reached his lips.

They kissed each other in the most passionate way they had ever kissed before and melted into one another.

The brothers broke away from the kiss slowly and stared lovingly into the others eyes, exploring their endless vast of color and love.

Vegard eventually laid his head back down on his brother's chest and closed his eyes, lulled by his brother's breathing.

Then he sensed a change in the pattern, Bård was about to speak up. "Hey Vegard" He began.

Vegard hummed with his eyes still closed. 

"This won't change us right? I mean, we'll still be brother's right" Bård's voice was quiet and small.

Vegard looked back up to Bård's face and smiled reassuringly "Of course this won't. You'll always be my little brother." He guided a hand up to Bård's cheek and caressed his smoothness.

"And you'll always be my Turk." Bård responded tiredly as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))))))


End file.
